


Unforgettable

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Star (TV series), star - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: a missing scene during 2x02 'Insecure'
Relationships: Carlotta Brown/Jahil Rivera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> why is there NO fandom for this show?!

"Careful." 

Jahil groaned in pain as Carlotta helped him out of the tub. She walked him into her bedroom and made sure both doors were closed and locked behind her. She would tell Cotton about her father being alive tomorrow, not tonight. She helped dry him off and then grabbed a pair of basketball shorts that she borrowed from Derek, easing his legs into them. 

"Lottie," he breathed out, wincing as he stood to pull the shorts up to his hips. 

"Ssh, I got you," she whispered. She moved to grab his hands so she could help him lay down, but Jahil wrapped his arms around her waist instead, placing his lips to the skin of her shoulder. She tensed for only a moment, but then relaxed into the embrace, her eyes closing and her head tilting to the side as she carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"I never thought I'd see you again either," he told her honestly. 

Carlotta closed her eyes and sighed, the memory of the night she shot him still very fresh in her mind. She and Jahil had their many ups and downs since they were teenagers, but she loved him still. He was her husband, a secret no one knew about and a secret she was sure she would take to her grave. She felt his breathing slowly deepen and she pulled away from the embrace a little unwillingly, cupping his chin in her hand. She looked into his exhausted eyes and before she could stop herself, she pressed a small peck on his lips. 

Jahil's hands slid down her back to her ass and she smirked, trying to back out of his suprisingly strong embrace. "Jahil-"

"Do it again," he told her, his voice deep and his eyes dark. 

She stopped struggling in his arms and bit her lip, thinking it over. She knew he wasn't trying to start anything, the look in his eyes held a desperation for human contact rather than lust. She took pity on him and leaned in, kissing him sweetly again and again, his lips barely pushing back against hers. On the fourth small kiss, Jahil raised his hand to her cheek and captured her lips between his, kissing her like he was imprinting the feeling into his memory. Carlotta let the last of her defenses fall and she let herself feel the love, warmth, and satisfaction of having him back in her life, even if he was a pain in her ass, fill her senses. 

They pulled away simultaneously and Jahil seemed to really feel the exhaustion of his sore body hit him. Carlotta practically carried him to her bed, tucking him in under the covers. She moved to lay on the daybed that Symone used to sleep on, but he grabbed her hand before she could step away. She looked down at him and watched as he slowly scoot himself over so she could lay down next to him. She turned off the lamp on the bedside table and carefully slid into the bed, laying down on her side so she could watch him. Jahil lay on his back and within a minute or so, his breathing evened out and he was sound asleep. Carlotta watched him, his body barely illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight through the window. She lifted her hand and rest it on his chest, letting the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing lull her to sleep. 


End file.
